


Don't Stop Believing

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Phone Sex, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 21. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Chain Reaction](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/36626).

Once Danny had figured out what was going on, the result of Steve's foray into the wonders of anal beads left Danny in awe. Because that's just...he didn't know things like that ever actually happened to people, and that _Steve_ could find that much pleasure in something so simple, well, Danny doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that he wants even a fraction of that for himself, and he is never going to get it at the rate he's going.

It takes a little bit of finagling to get in touch with his doctor back in Jersey and get a referral for someone a little bit closer to his current location, but it's worth it. Going to be worth it. Well, it's worth a try, anyway, because this just isn't _working_ for him anymore, not now that he has Steve. Things are good right now, but he knows first-hand how quickly that can change, and he's just not willing to risk that, especially not when he knows things could get _better_.

The doc is a nice guy, seems to know what he's talking about, and doesn't dismiss what Danny says has and hasn't worked for him. Of course, he still insists on another round of Viagra given that it's been awhile since Danny's tried any medications. Danny fills the prescription (and oh, how he's not missed the pitying look on the pharmacist's face) but decides not to use it right away. Or tell Steve about it. Or even think about it, really. The only problem with that is the fact that if he's not using the stuff, he's never going to see whether it works this time around or not, and the situation is never going to be resolved.

He still doesn't really want to bring this to Steve yet, so he opts to give it a try on his own and see what happens. He goes back to his place in the evening, citing family stuff, and Steve pouts at him but doesn't complain. Danny takes one of the pills almost as soon as he gets home and eats while he's waiting for it to take effect. After dinner, he doesn't really feel like anything's different, but it's about time that it should be working, so he might as well at least try jacking off.

Danny doesn't bother pulling the bed out, just strips down and gets comfortable on the couch. He starts out slow because he's really, well, he's not exactly _not_ in the mood, but he maybe would've been better off waiting until he actually _was_ in the mood. Still, he can't really back out now, so he takes his dick in hand and leisurely strokes it.

To his surprise, his dick actually does start to firm up a little bit, but that's about all the further it goes, even when he picks up the pace and really _tries_. It's not like Danny went into this expecting it to work, but he also can't say for sure that it wouldn't work in better circumstances; he just...wants Steve right now. He isn't, however, going to drive all the way over there like this because that would just be asking for trouble. But maybe, he could-

Danny gropes around until he manages to get his phone out of his pants pocket, and he's tapping Steve's speed dial number before he has a chance to talk himself out of it. Steve picks up almost immediately, and it's all Danny can do not to hang up; Steve would just call back if he did, though, so there wouldn't be much point.

"What's up, Danny?"

"I'm just, uh- Look, I saw a doctor, he gave me some pills, I took one, and now I'm sitting here touching myself and wishing it was you."

"You...you _what_?"

"Oh, come on Steven, you heard me."

"Of course I heard you, but when did you even see a doctor? And why the hell aren't you here with me instead of on your own?"

Stupidly, just talking to Steve is actually kind of helping his erection along. "Didn't think it would work and didn't want to get your hopes up."

"You- Jesus Christ, Danny. _Get my hopes up_. Shit." Danny hears some muffled cursing, and then Steve is back loud and clear. "Dropped the phone. Too hard to get my pants off with one hand."

"Oh for God's sake, are we having _phone sex_ now?"

"Isn't that why you called me?" Steve's breath hitches, and Danny realizes that yeah, maybe that's what he'd wanted all along.

He doesn't answer Steve though, just picks up the pace a little bit. Steve's obviously really into it, though, because he keeps making these noises, like maybe he's trying to hold himself back but isn't succeeding. Danny's breathing picks up a little bit, and of course, his dick chooses right then to start going soft again. Steve, on the other hand, makes sounds like he's coming, and Danny is torn between smiling fondly and wanting to beat his head on a wall.

"So, uh, did you...?" Steve asks.

"Not so much. I take it you did?"

"Yeah." Steve sounds kind of sheepish, and that's definitely not what Danny wants to hear.

"No, hey, babe. It's fine. I had a feeling it wouldn't happen for me, but I'm glad you could-"

"We'll get this figured out, Danno."

"Yeah, I know."

And he believes it, he does; he just wishes it was easier.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Steve, I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
